


Дракула и автокресло

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Ну что, готовы встречать приключения?— Да! — закричал Дэннис, поднимая вверх ручки. — Мы едем смотреть на Кексика!— Нет, — мрачно пробурчали с другого края.
Kudos: 3





	Дракула и автокресло

Джонатан поправил шапку, сползшую набок, и заглянул на задние сидения:  
— Ну что, готовы встречать приключения?  
— Да! — закричал Дэннис, поднимая вверх ручки. — Мы едем смотреть на Кексика!  
— Нет, — мрачно пробурчали с другого края.  
— Почему, Драк? — терпеливо спросил тестя парень, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы закатить глаза.  
Все в отеле знали, что Дракула неприязненно относится ко всем новомодным штучкам вроде смартфонов, машин, ноутбуков… «Орудия пыток» — вот и всё, что он о них думает.  
Сегодня вампир с самого начала был не в духе. Началось всё с того, что Мэйвис мягко, но решительно прогнала его, когда он пришёл поиграть с внуком, возбудив того и растормошив ото сна. Потом граф долго выяснял какую-то служебную неурядицу с документами. Из-за своей задержки опоздал на ужин, ко сну отходил злой и неудовлетворённый. А тут ещё и Мэйвис устыдилась, что прогнала отца, и решила позвать вместе с собой и Дэннисом на какие-то человеческие курсы для малышей и их мам. Дракула хотел спать, но такое событие пропустить просто не мог… и согласился.  
И вот теперь граф засыпал на каждом шагу, Джонатан постоянно его будил, за что получал убийственный взгляд и сухое: «Я знаю, куда иду».  
А сейчас Дракулу злило две вещи: Кексик, которого он просто ненавидел («Растлитель разума маленьких монстрят!»), и то, что его, как и Дэнниса, усадили на детское кресло.  
— Я что, похож на ребёнка? — бурчал он.  
— Да ладно вам, Драк! — фыркнул Джонни, пристёгиваясь ремнём безопасности. Мэйвис, сидящая рядом, сделала то же самое. — Вы не ребёнок, просто закон недавно вышел — всех, кому больше пятидесяти и кто едет на задних сидениях, сажать на автокресло.  
— Что за бред, — пробормотал вампир, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
— Почему же бред? Очень хороший закон, меньше аварий будет…  
— Так если авария случится, ты даже выскочить не успеешь, застрянешь в этом камуфляже и сгоришь, нафиг, а чертям собачьим!  
Джонатан не выдержал и рассмеялся, выруливая на федеральную трассу.


End file.
